Democracy
Overview In Discord, Democracy is a system of government where the userbase can choose the government of a server. Democracy the eternal enemy of the BBMP (Based Black Man Party). The BBMP was initially founded against Democracy in The Commonwealth. History Origins Jimmy Carter, formerly Jimmy's Land, is largely credited with the foundation of Democracy in the Risk Community. Jimmy told Martin Luther in a dream that he saw the people of Risk being lead into a new golden age of democracy and freedom. Jimmy spearheaded Trailblazing, a form of shvtposting. He was banned by Freddit for Trailblazing in SPQR. Jimmy then founded The Free People's Republic of Risk, the original democratic server of risk. The entire basis of Jimmy's philosophy is the declaration of the Dongoloid revolution itself: "The Right to Shitpost Shall Not Be Infringed." ''This eternal statement has forever changed the history of the Risk Community. In this stage of democracy, parties were made manually. Users had to dm leaders of the Republic to create or join a party. There were no bots to automate the process. '''Before The Commonwealth' Democracy in its infantile stage existed from discord users such as Atatürk and Puppy0. Eventually, democracy fared not well. Puppy0's server was nuked, and then The Commonwealth was born. The Commonwealth In Discord, the next major movement of Democracy was brought by Fizz in his risk server The Commonwealth. According to the constitution of The Commonwealth: "Our state is a republic under the presidency of the King. regnat et non-gubernat ("The King reigns but 'and' does not govern")." Originally, the process of Democracy was disrupted through the guerrilla efforts of the BBMP to crush democracy. Fizz was discovered to be an actual Moor by this time, and a Muslim. DQN planned to gain ownership of the server, but his plan failed. Ultimately however, The Commonwealth became a dead server, and democracy spread throughout other risk servers. In Other Risk Servers Democracy was introduced to a few shvtposting and outlying servers, notably the PoD (Parliament of Discord), who's idea of a wiki this was stolen from. In Mengelistan Mengelistan, a non-risk server, notably developed democracy in its own form. It has many notable differences from Riskian democracy. Riskian Democracy is notably structured around a senate and parties, with senators being chosen proportionate to party support. Mengelistani Democracy is structured around a Presidential system, with elections taking place to elect Presidential and Vice-Presidential Candidates. However recently, Mengelistan has adopted the party system from Riskian democracy.1 Structure Function In the Risk Community, democracy works by electing senators based on party support. These senators will make decisions on how the server is run, and elect a chairman to rule as the highest authority under the server owner. Parties Typically, a user will ask a party to be created, or join a party through a bot. Parties may be allowed to form coalition with other parties, merge with other parties, or hold their own special primary elections. In each server, parties are organized differently. These are just some common features to all risk democracies. Footnotes 1: Supreme Leader Mengels - Today at 1:36 PM: 29 June: Parties are legalised. Mengelistan is a true democracy